


The masks we wear

by Ishita2212



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, BMAF Harry, F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Hurt/Comfort, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, lucius and Narcissa Malfoy bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishita2212/pseuds/Ishita2212
Summary: He watched her, the dark shadows under her eyes, paleness of her skin, the way she merely shuffled her food around barely eating anything . She seemed thinner than last year and he couldn't even comprehend how that was possible as she was skin and bone last year as it is. Someting wasn't right."Harry you're being creepy again stop it." Hermione hissed from beside him. Harry blinked "What" he asked bewildered. " Obsessing over Malfoy" she stated. "I was not....." Harry started. But this time Ron interrupted him "Yeah mate its getting rather obvious. You've been staring at her since dinner started, and not to mention every opportunity you get even Neville's started noticing and you know how oblivious he is....
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Female Draco Malfoy/ Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	The masks we wear

"Hey" Harry turned to look at the source of the voice from where he sat at the garden swing lost in thoughts.  
  
It was the new girl in the area. Harry supposed she was pretty with blue eyes and blonde hair. He'd heard that her family was filthy rich, exactly the kind Dursely's sucked up to. They'd moved here at Privet Drive before Harry had returned back from his god awful fifth year.  
  
Whenever he had seen her since he'd returned for his summer vacations, she was always surrounded by a horde of girls and boys including Dudley's gang.  
  
" Hi " he said back eventually wondering why on earth she was talking to him. She just smiled sweetly and sat down on the swing next to his. Harry wondered if this was another one of Dudley's pranks, he wouldn't put it past him. Looking around he didn't see any of her friends around though.   
  
" I'm Gracie Dawson, I'm new here" she said as an introduction. Harry nodded " I'm Harry Potter." he offered back.  
  
"Yeah, you're Dudley's cousin aren't you"   
  
" Yes " he confirmed.  
  
"So, you go to a boarding school?" she asked. Harry nodded. "St. Brutos if I'm correct." Harry nodded going along. Wondering why in heaven she was sitting with him casually making small talk if she believed he went to a school for criminal children.  
  
" I don't think you're bad" she declared out of nowhere. Harry blinked " Um thanks, I guess" not knowing how to respond. She continued unbothered by his lack of response " I watched you, you know and I got curious about you so I came to talk to you. So tell me something about yourself."   
  
Harry by then was completely bewildered " like what ? "   
  
Gracie shrugged " I don't know ! Your shoe size " Harry blinked once again. " You want to know my shoe size ?" he asked dumbfounded.   
  
" Yeah I think its quite an interesting topic for conversation ." looking at him " Don't you " she asked , expression so serious that Harry couldn't help it anymore and burst out laughing, a moment later she joined in.

* * *

She followed him around everywhere. Showing up whenever he decided for a stroll outside making silly conversations. He didn't understand her sudden interest in him , but eventually he warmed up to her even initiating their meetings.  
  
Once when they were wandering about aimlessly , talking animatedly she kissed him out of nowhere. Harry was left wide eyed. She looked at him earnestly " I really like you Harry" She said and Harry had no idea what to say.  
  
" Will you go on a date with me?" she asked.   
"A date ?" Harry repeated.

She nodded " Yeah, just give it a chance Ok. Pick me up tomorrow from my mansion at 10 and we'll go from there." she said and then kissed his cheek and took off. Harry was left standing there wondering what the hell had just happened.   
  
Harry stood nervously outside the huge bungalow , finally he went and knocked. A servant opened the door " Gracie ?" he asked hesitantly. The man looked at him suspiciously. " I'm her friend " Harry offered as an explanation . " Hn" the man nodded looking even more suspicious now. Harry assumed it was due to his too large hand me downs clothes and his ragged appearance. Nonetheless the man motioned him inside into the hall. Harry blinked at the seen he came across then.  
  
Gracie was there surrounded by her usual horde of girls and boys who had been suspiciously absent during the time she spent with him. Dudley and his gang was present too, they were all laughing about something . Gracie was the first one to spot him and she smirked at him " Oh hello Harry, glad you're here. " she said. Harry's brow furrowed at her tone. She then took on an overly innocent expression that she usually wore when she was with him " Oh sorry " she said dramatically bringing her hand to her mouth " are you perhaps wondering , why I'm not ready for 'our date' yet." She asked expression morphing into a smirk at the end as she made air quotations with her fingers. Her friends burst out laughing. 

" Oh I can't believe you did it Grace, the idiot actually believed you liked him" one of them said before bursting out in laughter again.

" Potter" Dudley called " Did you really believe she liked you. It was a bet we made, if Gracie could fool you into going to a date with her. Who could like you Potter. You'll always be a freak." 

Gracie got up and walked towards him " How did you even think that I could like you. Look at me and look at yourself. I can have anybody. I heard you would be a challenge to convince and I like challenges, I was bored and had nothing to do but you were too easy it wasn't even a challenge, now be gone I don't want your poor presence here." she said turning her back on him,

Harry stood there unblinking as someone taunted " Are you going to cry now Potter ?" and that sent off a fresh wave of laughter, as they all stared at Harry anticipating his humiliated reaction.

It was then that Harry's expression melted into one of pure relief as he physically sagged against a pole. " Oh thank fuck. You don't actually like me." he said. That stopped all the noise and Gracie turned around everyone stared in shock at the look of utter relief on Harry's face. 

"What " Gracie finally stuttered out. Harry looked at her, his features relaxed and a small smile on his face. " I'd actually come to apologize and give you this apology card" he said taking out the card from his pocket and throwing it towards her. " To tell you that I had no interest in you romantically and apologize if I gave you any wrong signals. But I see now that it wasn't needed. Now I can go back with a peaceful conscience and not feel guilty about not returning your feelings or lack of as it is, cause I've never been good with handling emotions. especially of girls when they're upset " he shuddered remembering fifth year and the disastrous valentine day date with Cho. " and you could never compare to the one I'm obsessed with anyway, also do me a favor and throw that in the bin will you" he said motioning towards the card " least it soils your 'mansion' with its poverty" Harry said making air quotations .

He shook his head and muttered " and to think I'd actually started to like you" then he turned and walked away leaving all the people in the room stunned and Gracie feeling a heaviness in her heart that she couldn't understand, as she looked down at the card in her hand displaying the words sorry in bright colors.

* * *

He watched her, the dark shadows under her eyes, paleness of her skin, the way she merely shuffled her food around barely eating anything . She seemed thinner than last year and he couldn't even comprehend how that was possible as she was skin and bone last year as it is. Something wasn't right. 

"Harry you're being creepy again stop it." Hermione hissed from beside him. Harry blinked "What" he asked bewildered. " Obsessing over Malfoy" she stated. "I was not....." Harry started. But this time Ron interrupted him "Yeah mate its getting rather obvious. You've been staring at her since dinner started, and not to mention every opportunity you get even Neville's started noticing and you know how oblivious he is, I'm surprised Malfoy hasn't noticed yet." 

" Exactly. That's the point isn't it, something's not right" Harry tried to explain. " Like what" Hermione questioned straight to the point. " She isn't even eating anything and she's gotten thin she doesn't even talk to anyone now" he said trying to make them understand .

"I don't know mate maybe she's started dieting or something it seems to be the trend among girls I swear girls go crazy about their weights." Ron said and immediately went back to eating when Hermione glared at him, rolling her eyes Hermione turned back to Harry " Harry she's always kept to herself, I can't see anything different about her. I think you're seeing things that aren't there" she said.

Harry sighed " Lets just drop the subject" he said knowing they're not going to understand and went back to eating. 

Daxia Xandra Malfoy had always been a mystery to Harry. He remembered the day as if yesterday. It was first year Christmas holidays and he was out at night in his newly acquired invisibility cloak, just returning back to the dorms after he'd seen the strange mirror that showed his parents. Just as he was passing a corridor he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and a flash of pale blonde hair. He frowned, the only person he'd seen with hair that color was a slytherin girl. He didn't remember her name.

She was sitting on the window sill with her legs dangling outside. Harry's eyes widened, it was a very dangerous position, one wrong movement and she would fall several feet directly to her death. He carefully removed his invisibility cloak and went to stand behind her. Her gaze had been too focused on the ground below to actually notice him. So he shuffled a little and the small noise startled her so bad she lost her grip on the window ledge and tipped forward. Harry quickly caught he before she fell through, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her backward.

"What were you doing sitting on the edge you could have fallen down now." he nearly yelled panicked, heart beating a little too fast. 

" That was the idea wasn't it." she muttered under her breadth. Harry blinked "What ?" She simply shook her head. It was then that Harry looked at her properly, "You're pretty." he said without thinking and immediately blushed later. She blinked " You think I'm pretty" she asked. Bashfully Harry nodded " Yeah, like those angels I heard my cousin talk about from the story books. You look like an angel." he stated innocently. She looked shocked for a moment before she started tearing up eyes welling up with tears and Harry panicked thinking he had somehow upset her when out of nowhere she hugged him, wrapping her arms around tight around him. Then she pulled back and kissed his cheek. Harry blushed beet red.

"Thank you " she said . "For what?" Harry asked. " For giving me a reason" she stated simply and then without adding anything else walked away, leaving Harry more confused than ever.

The next day he came to the great hall prepared. He knew her name now at least, after asking his friends it wasn't hard to describe her with her unique platinum blonde hair, mercury silver eyes and pale skin. He smiled at her as their eyes met in the great hall she simply turned away, ignoring him in the face of cold indifference. Whenever he tried to talk to her henceforth , she would glare and walk away. He finally gave up after some failed attempts, wondering if he had dreamed the whole thing up. After all it wasn't the first time someone had rejected his friendship, he fought tears as he remembered his days before he came to Hogwarts. He shook his head 'NO' he wasn't going to think about that he had friends now and one rejection didn't matter he thought firmly.

From then on over the years it had become a habit to watch her, he couldn't help it. At first it was because he couldn't understand the complete turn about in her behavior over the night. But then as the years passed it felt like it was his responsibility because now five years later when he thought back to that night with a clear perspective and not the naive innocence of a 11 year old it disturbed him, how she'd stared down so longingly, her words made a different kind of sense now and this year she came to Hogwarts looking like death warmed over.

Whatever his friends thought it didn't matter because he intended to find out what was going on and soon.

* * *

she was becoming more and more distressed as days passed. Harry watched helplessly as she seemed to be collapsing in on herself. He'd tried to find out what was going on but he still had no clue. He was sure it had something to do with Voldemort. It wasn't a secret anymore that Lucius Malfoy was a deatheater and she was his daughter, he didn't entirely know what that entailed for her but he did know that it wasn't anything good.

It was Christmas break now. Harry stayed at Hogwarts despite the Weasley's invitations , he didn't want to intrude on their family time regardless of what they said and he didn't want to return to Grimmauld place without Sirius there and it gave him a chance to watch her.

Today he was just strolling through the castle and out of habit took out his marauders map, looking for Malfoy's dot. He found her in Myrtle's bathroom, for a long time it didn't move. Curious he decided to go check. As he reached its entrance he could hear faint crying, eyes widening he stepped up to the entrance and there she was hunched over a basin, tears flowing down her cheeks, while Myrtle tried to comfort her. 

" I can't do this anymore, I can't.." She was muttering to herself 

Myrtle noticed him at the entrance and gasped. Daxia looked up and whirled around, wand in hand pointed at him. Reflexively Harry pulled out his own wand. But on seeing him it was as if she crumbled even more. Her grip on her wand slackened and it fell free on the bathroom floor. She took a few slow steps towards him, until she was standing directly in front of him. Harry stood where he was, not moving afraid one wrong move would prove to be disastrous. Then suddenly she fell on her knees in front of him, grabbing the hand that didn't contain his wand with both of hers, as she started sobbing earnestly this time.

" Help me, please help me." He heard her cry out in between sobs. He felt her tears dripping on his hand as she rested her head on it .

Harry looked at down at her blonde head, shocked beyond belief. Whenever he had seen her in the past she'd always been calm, collected, never displaying more emotion than absolutely necessary, be it be happiness or anger. She was always immaculate, never a hair out of place, not a crease on her robes. Now seeing this broken girl before him Harry didn't know what to do. He just knew he never wanted to see her like this again. 

Harry too got on his knees in front of her, Putting down his wand he put that hand on her shoulder. " Malfoy..Um.. Daxia, what's wrong ? Why do you need help ?" he asked gently. 

It was then she surged forward, and Harry froze wondering if this was all a trap after all, but all his thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he felt her arms encircle his neck and she buried her face in his shoulder, still sobbing. " I.. I do..don't want to g..go b..back" she stuttered out in between sobs. Not knowing what to do Harry kept his arm at his side. " Back where?" he asked confused. 

" The Ma..Manor. H..he's the..ere. The..ey touch me. I don't li..like it. Please he..heelp me. plea..ase." she said through sobs, trying to get air enough air in her lungs but finding it short due to her crying. Her words sent a chill down Harry's spine with the meaning they implied. Harry took a deep breadth trying to calm himself so he could work on calming her down. His questions would have to wait till she was able to breathe again. He lifted the hand that she wasn't holding to rub soothing circles on her back, hoping to calm her. Her sobs eventually quieted down as she lay still against his shoulder. 

" Daxia..?" he called out after some time, she gave no response, so he tried again with similar results. Taking her by her shoulder he gently pushed her back just enough to look at her, only to see that she'd fallen asleep due to exhaustion. Harry sighed and cast a feather light charm on her and picked her up bridal style. Careful not to jostle her. He didn't want to disturb her from a few peaceful moments. He started walking towards the seventh floor cause he didn't want to return her to the Slytherin dorms until he knew what was wrong and she had trusted him enough to actually risk herself and ask for help, he wasn't about to let her down.

* * *

He checked his map and took the unoccupied routes. On reaching the seventh floor corridor he walked past the wall three times and a door appeared. Pushing it open he nodded in approval at the room that appeared. Decked in peaceful shades of blue, with a soft white carpet and a bed with royal blue bed sheets and a fireplace. He gently laid her on the bed and pulled the covers up, which she automatically snuggled into. She looked so small in the large bed and the contrast of dark blue against her pale skin only made her look paler. She looked so fragile and innocent that Harry just wanted to wrap her up and protect her from the world.

Sighing he shook his head, that wasn't up to him . He took a book from the shelf that had magically appeared as soon as he thought about getting some reading done in the mean time. It was a book on meditation and control of magic, as he'd taken to reading lately and sat down on a chair near the bedside reading, waiting for her to wake up.

Two hours later she started moving around, making pained noises. Harry immediately moved to her side. It looked like she was having a nightmare. Her face was set in a frown and beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. Harry gently shook her "Daxia". She started struggling even more moving around restlessly. He gently moved the hair covering her face. 

"Hey..shh..shh. you're safe, you're safe angel.. Its just a nightmare.." He continued murmuring till she stopped struggling and her frown evened out. Just as Harry thought she'd fallen into a peaceful sleep again, she abruptly sat up, breathing heavy and panicked, looking around with wide eyes. Eyes widening even further when she spotted Harry. "You were having a nightmare. Its alright you're safe here. We're in the room of requirement . Don't worry you're safe here. You passed out back there and I have no doubt you haven't gotten much sleep in the past few days from what I saw today so I didn't want to wake you and this was the only place I could think to bring you." he explained quickly not wanting to spook her with the new surrounding.

Daxia just made a small sound of acknowledgement and turned her head not meeting his eyes, drawing her knees up to her chest and putting her arms around them. Her reaction and lack of confusion when he mentioned the room of requirement to her confirmed Harry's theory that whatever she had been doing these past few weeks when her name abruptly disappeared from the maurauders map was in the room of requirement. He needed to know what was going on if he was to help her. He was almost sure by now that whatever it was, was related to Voldemort. He also knew that whatever it was she wasn't doing it on her own free will and he would help her if she wanted to get out. 

" Daxia" he spoke tone serious in order to gain her attention. She reluctantly turned to face him. When he had her attention he continued " What's going on? you said you wanted my help and I would do everything in my power to help you, but I need to know why you need help and why did you ask me?" When she didn't say anything he sighed.

She curled up even more body tense and rigid. Harry's eyes softened on seeing her so defensive " Hey relax, you don't have to tell me anything you aren't comfortable with, but I can't help you if you don't speak to me Daxia. " She looked at him " Why would you want to help me, we aren't even friends."

" Doesn't matter, I don't like to see people suffer, as a matter of fact I can't see people suffer, not if I can help it" Harry told her. Saving people was a habit for Harry that he couldn't help, he didn't do it out of pity or some kind of savior complex that most people thought and sometimes even his friends. It was simply a fact that he himself had suffered so much at the hands of the Dursleys and was still suffering at the hands of Voldemort, all those years when he still had hope that someone would magically appear and save him. He knows better than to harbor that kind of hope now, all those years with the Dursleys and later at Hogwarts he had gone through so many things that had crushed that hope out of him brutally. He remembers being 5, as his uncle beat him up for burning food, being thrown in the cupboard in complete darkness fingers burnt, being scared of monsters in the dark that Dudley had told him about, starving since two days and trying to hold in sobs and not make a noise so as not to incur uncle Vernon's wrath, silently praying for help to anyone who could and crying even more when no one did just crying.....

Harry felt a gentle touch at his arm, he looked down to see Daxia touching his arm looking at him with worry, he shook himself out of those thoughts he tried to give her a reassuring smile which judging by her expression wasn't much reassuring " because no one helped me, and I know what that feeling is to feel completely alone and helpless and because you've already suffered enough."

She looked away " what do you know?" she questioned. It wasn't an accusing as one would've assumed it was simply meant as a question. 

" I know that no child that's happy would want to commit suicide when they're 11. That a girl as self independent and as strong as you wouldn't ask for help if the situation wasn't dire."

She sighed and looked away Harry waited as she seemed conflicted with herself . He didn't want to push her but he had to know the truth if he was to trust her and as much as he wanted to believe her without all the interrogation, this was a war and it wasn't his life alone that was at stake here if she turned out to be a traitor. Daxia took a deep breath seemingly readying herself and Harry gave her his full attention.

"They never liked me, Lucius and Narcissa. They wanted a heir and a girl couldn't be a heir. After me Narcissa couldn't conceive again. They both resented me. I can't remember a time that they held me or said something nice to me. I was raised by the house elfs . They just acted as if I didn't exist. Whenever there were parties or pureblood events or we had to be around people, was the only time I got to know how it was to have actual parents, those were the happiest minutes of my life, but then when we were alone again they took great care in showing me my place again. They made me feel ugly, unwanted, a waste of space. At Hogwarts I never made any friends the closest to me were all acquaintances at the best , all the Slytherins were jealous of me as I was a Malfoy, because I was beautiful and wealthy, and all the other houses resented for the exact same reason. No one ever cared to see past that so I kept up the charade.

You were the only one to see it break that one night and I couldn't let it happen again. I couldn't make friends with you if I wanted to survive the summer vacations back at the manor, so I pushed you away. I never let myself grow close to anyone. "

Harry listened patiently. He honestly wasn't surprised that their childhood situations matched so much, he'd suspected it for a long time. Daxia went on, her eyes distant as she relived everything, "Then this summer He moved in" She curled up tighter and started trembling a little and Harry was left with no doubt who 'He' was.

"Lucius bragged about it like it was some great honor. I stayed locked in my room most of the time, but then one day he summoned me, said I was beautiful but that wasn't enough. That I had to prove my worth, he told me I had to get Deatheaters in Hogwarts and if I was successful he would make me his consort. That I should be grateful he was giving me such an opportunity, What an Honor." she laughed hollowly and Harry felt sick to his stomach.

" If I didn't complete the task he'd give me to his deatheaters for entertainment . Lucius just stood and watched as He held my arm down and branded me forever as a deatheater." She finished her eyes wide and resigned.

Harry's own eyes widened and he took her left arm and pulled up the sleeve of her cloak revealing the Darkmark. Daxia flinched away from it . Still gripping her hand which was trembling he looked up at her face, afraid to know the answer but forcing the question out he asked " You said they touched you, what did you mean by that?" 

Her breathing sped up and she tried to pull her arm away," Nothing " she said . She was started to close down, sensing that Harry took her other hand too holding them gently " Angel please tell me, I just want to help you." Harry pleaded, She finally turned towards him then her eyes wet." he sent Greyback to show me what would happen if I fail in my mission." she said and Harry's heart sped up at the implication, his hands tightening around hers, " He didn't..." Harry couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, but Daxia shook her head " He didn't rape me if that's what you're asking. He described what he'd do if Voldemort granted him permission. It was little touches on my arms ,waist face. but it made me feel dirty ... it ..."she chocked on her words unable to continue , a tears slipping free from her eyes and falling down her cheeks. 

Harry sat back not knowing what to say and overwhelmed with all the information. But then he looked at her, fragile like he'd never seen her before, and his resolve hardened " He won't touch you again, I won't let anyone touch you against you're will again. I promise. " Harry told her. She looked at him searching his eyes for a long time and then she nodded apparently having found whatever she was looking for. He then gently tugged her hand " Come on lets eat something, its dinner time. "

* * *

"Hey " Harry called as he entered their room. It felt right to call it theirs. Since the day that Harry had promised to help Daxia, they had met almost regularly in the room of requirement. It had taken time but Harry had managed to convince Daxia to meet Dumbledore, since he was one person Harry trusted to help her. They made plans from then to keep her out of the reach of Deatheaters. 

They met regularly in the Room of Requirement, on Dumbledore's suggestion to practice for the upcoming war and strengthen their weak points, Daxia's DADA and Harry's occlumency and magic control. They taught each other. Harry learned many things about her in the time they spent together. They understood each other on a level that no one ever had, they could both relate to each other and were more similar then they had initially thought. Harry felt more comfortable with her, even more then he had with Ron and Hermione. No one was aware of this friendship between them yet and they intended to keep it that way for as long as possible. 

Daxia looked up from the book she was reading as he entered, their eyes met for a second and Harry felt a sense of Deja vu as she stared at him coldly and then turned away continuing reading through her book not sparing him another glance as he came closer. Harry then remembered it was the same way she'd treated him in first year after that night. Harry frowned wondering if he'd done something wrong. She hadn't acted this cold towards him since Christmas. He came and sat down on the sofa in front of her.   
  
" How was your day?" he asked trying to gauge what had upset her. Daxia could be explosive when something had upset her, they had gotten into a lot of arguments in the past month but they both were quick to forgive each other and frankly the arguments only bought them closer to each other. But Harry could sense that this was different, whenever Daxia disagreed with something he did she made her displeasure known to him in quite a colorful vocabulary but never had she acted this was towards him, the walls he had finally managed to pass through were back around her full force and it was making Harry very worried.

She narrowed her eyes at him before muttering " Brilliant" voice acidic and full of sarcasm. Harry raised an eyebrow a habit he had unconsciously picked up from her. " What's wrong?" He finally asked instead of skirting around the issue anymore. 

Daxia let the book slam shut and dropped it to the floor finally looking up at him, and that only made Harry more nervous because Daxia was almost like Hermione in the matter of books and if she was willing to drop the book then whatever had upset her must be pretty serious. " Oh nothing!! everything's perfect. Why do you care anyway ?" she answered, which wasn't helpful at all. 

Harry furrowed his brows his patience wearing thin now " Daxia what's bothering you, or is it because I'm late? I'm sorry for that I was just..." He couldn't finish his sentence as she abruptly cut him off, raising a hand. " You don't need to explain it to me. Who am I anyway, your girlfriend should be the one to get your time and attention first." She said not meeting his eyes now turning away slightly. 

Harry blinked trying to process what she just said " My Girlfriend!.. Who" he asked bewildered. 

Daxia turned back towards him then eyes full of hurt " I thought we were at least friends now, you didn't even tell me you liked the Weaslette and now I find out that you two are going out " 

Harry's eyes widened, the realization of what this was all about dawning on him, " Ginny and I aren't dating Daxia" he stated.

Tears were starting to form in her eyes now " So you just regularly kiss random girls" Harry looked at her intently " Why are you so bothered by it " he asked genuinely wanting to know. 

Daxia looked down uttering a laugh so sad it pulled at Harry's heart. She shook her head as if reprimanding herself for something, "That's just it isn't it. Why do I care, I shouldn't I know I shouldn't but I can't help it because I love you " she said tears now falling freely from her eyes. Harry breadth in sharply at her declaration. 

She looked up directly in his eyes, " I know I don't deserve you Harry, I know you don't feel the same. No one ever cared about me Harry. Not my parents , not any relatives. I never made any friends, never trusted anyone, never had a childhood. That night I wanted to end it all, the difference between my life and others was made abundantly clear especially after I came to Hogwarts, after sharing a dorm with girls my age, how they talked about their parents their childhood fun times sharing stories and I never had anything like that to share you know, I could never relate and they all assumed I was too stuck up and proud or something. All my hopes of not being alone after coming to Hogwarts were gone just like that and I was left with nothing once again. I would have succeeded in ending at just 11 year old I lost all hope but then you of all people found me, you were do innocent back then, you saved me and then called me an angel" she smiled softly at the memory.

" You gave me a reason not to, to go on you gave me hope once again, I never tried to take my life again, I got on with my life as it was, I realized that taking my own life didn't solve anything, I had become weak and that didn't sit well with me, I was about to break my own promise by doing that, a promise that I made to myself a long time ago when I first realized that the way I was treated in the manor wasn't normal, that the way my parents treated me wasn't normal. I promised to make something of my life, to make my self self sufficient and to never depend on anyone, never trust anyone" she continued her eyes distant. Harry listened his heart went out to her, he had at least had his friends with his Hermione, Ron, the Weasley family, Remus and however briefly but he had Sirius. He knew his parents had loved him, but she had no one all these years she had gone through everything alone. 

" Until last summer happened..... I still tried very hard but I just couldn't do it, I couldn't anymore and then not surprisingly it was you who found me at my weakest again. You saved me again. I don't even know how it happened but you broke down all the walls I had managed to build around myself, I started believing in you , started trusting you and then I fell in love of all things. I don't know when things changed for me when I started including you in every one of my future plans, when you became so important to me. You are the first person that I have felt any kind of love for and now I can't imagine my life without you. How could you like the Weaslette when you're mine Harry!" Daxia finished her voice going high at the end . 

Harry looked at her intently for a few seconds then started laughing. Daxia's eyes widened before her expression turned furious and she abruptly got up intent on leaving but Harry hurriedly caught her wrist pulling her back around. She took out her wand then holding it threateningly.

" I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry but I couldn't help it we've both been so stupid. Angel how could you even think I wouldn't return your feelings. I thought I was being obvious until now, all those times I gave you chocolates small gifts I thought you would like, we couldn't go out on dates so I tried to have some in the room itself, I even tried to have candle light dinner with you for gods sake but you didn't pay any attention to any of that, you didn't respond in any way so I thought you were trying to let me down easy." he explained. 

Daxia's eyes widened now remembering all those times, she hadn't thought anything of that she thought that he behaved that way with all his friends and yes she remembered that candle light dinner she had thought that it was a weird muggle thing that Harry liked so had gone along with it she had no idea he was trying to court her. Daxia blushed now at her own obliviousness but how could she have known it wasn't like she had any friends to tell her their dating experience and she hadn't dated anyone before either. 

Harry's eyes softened as he saw her blush " I love you too Daxia. I've been obsessed with you since we were 11, and as we got to know each other these past months it turned into love. " 

" But the Weaselette... " she started.

Harry shook his head " She kissed me angel, it happened so suddenly I was caught off guard and couldn't avoid it, I pulled away as soon as I can though. I don't fancy Ginny or anyone else Angel, as for the reason I was late it was because Ron and Hermione were badgering me about giving them every single detail of what happened with Dumbledore's lesson." he explained. 

and before he knew lips crashed against his own , he smiled against her lips that felt like heaven and held his angel close, and wowed to always take care of her and make sure that she never felt alone or helpless again, to never let go of her now that he had her. 

* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I don't even know where this came form but I've been wanting to post it for some time now and finally decided to just do it. I know the starting of this fic is completely random but I just wanted to include it as an introduction to Harry's character for this fiction.  
> Also for those wondering the name Daxia means ' Big Hero' I just liked the sound of that so I decided to go with it. If there are any mistakes feel free to point them out.


End file.
